1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for lifting and dumping of containers. More particularly, this invention is directed towards apparatus adapted to engage, lift, and dump commonly used refuse containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the material handling industry to provide lifting and tilting mechanisms. An example of such an apparatus is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,050 which describes a machine designed to grasp, lift and then rotate, to pour liquid filled drums.
In the construction and demolition industries rectangular refuse containers are typically used to collect debris and these are then dumped into hauling trucks by means of mechanisms mounted on the trucks. In practice, however, it is frequently desirable to first collect the debris in a container and then to dump the container into a chute or bin. This often occurs when the container is on an upper floor and it is desirable to dump the contents into a chute instead of hauling the container down to ground level and then back to the floor. Prior to this invention no apparatus has been proposed which will efficiently grasp the container, lift and move it, and then rotate the container to dump the contents.